


Blurry

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted seduction of one Ignis Scientia, Clueless Iggy, M/M, Multi, Shenanigans, Sleep Deprivation, attempted bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Nyx is exhausted. Nyx is REALLY exhausted. He really appreciates the attempt but he's a bit too tired and dammit he's not smooth enough for trying to seduce Ignis into this right now but Noctis is doing a decent job trying.





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> Zero Hour entry for the monthly prompt. "This isn't what it looks like! Okay...Maybe it is."

Nyx stepped up to his door and fished his key from the pocket of his uniform. He’d scarcely been home a few hours each day, more often than not crashing in the barracks of the Glaive headquarters. Drills, upcoming events, and general yearly checks had somehow all compiled into one week. Crowe had started hell week by making jokes about leg day, and had parted from him fifteen minutes ago content to say nothing existed and the world was shit.

 

So there was that.

 

He was pretty sure Libertus was sleeping on a bench in the Crownsguard training room.

 

The key clicked into the lock after a few bleary tries. Seeing triple keyholes in exhaustion didn’t help.

 

He staggered in, shucking his coat and pants on the floor in the living room, fumbling with belts and laces until he could kick his boots off, possibly less gracefully even then the time he’d gotten so drunk he’d made a pass at Crowe and was promptly almost murdered by an equally drunken Libertus, who had thankfully mistaken a nearby coat rack for his longtime friend. He wasn’t sure how he’d goten home that night, and he was uninterested in the answer.

 

He anted a shower. He was nearly positive he couldn’t take one in his current state but he didn’t want to wake up all grungy. He didn’t even like being awake right now all grungy.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure he’d stayed awake during the weird temperature shower he’d stepped into. He did know halfway through he’d almost died taking his wet boxers and socks off. He smelled soap, so either he still had some on or he’d used it. He hobbled back into the shower just in case.

 

“Fuck it.” He mumbled to himself making his naked, wet way to his bedroom. “Fuck everything. Bed.”

 

His bed, however was not unoccupied when he entered.

 

Noctis, spread eagle with a sheet over his groin, looked embarrassed. Ignis,one of the princes best friends, and his adviser, was dutifully fastening one of the princes ankles to the foot board. A light, fetching blush over his nose.

 

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Noctis blurted.

 

Nyx blinked. Looked at Ignis, and blinked again.

 

“Okay. Maybe it is.” The prince sighed, face brightening to a vibrant red.

 

“You have never been paid enough for the bullshit you put up with.” Nyx said offhandedly.

 

Ignis straightened and slapped his hands together, as if to clear chalk from his hands. “And never shall I be.” The aide looked at the Princes unbound foot.

 

“So…I appreciate it. But.”

 

Ignis smiled a little. “But you’re exhausted. I’ll pull his bindings and let you rest.”

 

Nyx blinked again. That smile always did things to him. He looked to Noctis, who was smirking. “This was a good plan.”

 

Ignis looked up from undoing the bindings on Nocts ankle. He looked utterly confused.

 

“C’mon Iggs, he’s great to look at.”

 

The aide rolled his eyes, and used one ungloved hand to fix his glasses. “You’re both miscreants.”

 

“We could be your miscreants?” Noct mumbled from the bed.

 

Nyx, swaying on his feet, grinned a bit.

 

“Now’s not the time for jokes, Noct.” Ignis sighed, beginning a bound wrist. “We’re keeping the poor man from his rest.”

 

Nyx could more or less feel color. But all he could really focus on were Ignis’s bare forearms gently brushing Nocts arms as he untied him.

 

With the last binding eventually done Nyx staggered forward and collapsed into bed. The softness of his blankets felt amazing. “I’m…naked.”

 

Nocts mouth turned up in a smirk.

 

“In this case it wasn’t meant to be inappropriate.” Ignis sniffed as he deftly rolled his sleeves back down and fastened the cuffs, pulling leather cloves on carefully.

 

“You’ve seen every inch of both of us Specs. Dontcha wanna stay?” Noct asked, eyes a little dark.

 

Ignis fixed him with a completely confused look, wished them both well, and left.

 

“’M gonna get him in this bed someday.” Nyx slurred.

 

Noct patted him lightly on the chest. “It’ll be great.”

 

The Glaive crashed on the last syllable of his boyfriends statement and didn’t move for sixteen hours.


End file.
